


Tired Out

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Goodbye Dignity, RIP, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission, the tension between Teldryn and Svani finally comes to its peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of my extremely bored mind. Teldryn belongs to Bethesda, as does the game and all that.
> 
> I am so sorry.

The first thing Svani’s room saw was two similarly-armored figures crashing in through the reinforced wooden door. One--obviously Khajiit--was wrapped around a Dunmer, trying fervently to pull the chitin plate off of him while simultaneously, locked in an awkward pseudo-kiss, as their lips were incompatible. 

Teldryn wasn’t making it much easier for her either, often tangling their limbs up in his own attempt to remove her armor. There was much confusion, but neither of them gave up, and eventually persistence paid off, both of them stripped bare.

It took a moment for him to react, but when he did, Teldryn carried Svani over to the wall, her legs still wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, her furred breasts tickling against his chest. As soon as he was close enough, he slammed her up against the crab shell walls, pulled back, and thrusted inside of her violently with a groan.

First came pain, then an overwhelming pleasure as the Dunmer entered her without ceremony, prompting the Khajiit to release something between a purr and a moan. Within moments, he was pounding her right into the wall, both hands planted on her ass. Not even when she felt her arms fall away from his neck did he move his hands, content with letting her support herself on the wall.

Having been so pent up, Svani was positively dripping onto the floor as he took her and rendered her boneless against the wall, not even her tail finding the strength to twitch. However, all of that quickly went away as she felt herself near the edge, followed by him pulling out and walking towards the bed with a low growl, allowing her to hang limply from his waist. 

As they approached it, he pulled her from his body and tossed her onto the bed, not even giving her a moment to recuperate before grabbing her hips and pulling her to the end of the mattress. In one fell swoop, he placed his hands on her thighs and pulled her legs open, positioning himself just at her entrance, but not quite touching her.

“Look at you...your quivering cunt. Such a dirty little cat. You want me?” Svani could only respond with a little wiggle of her hips and a whimper in the back of her throat, “Then  _ beg _ , whore.”

All at once, the Khajiit stumbled over her words, panting heavily before finally finding what she wanted to say. “Please! Please she needs you so much!” The Dunmer reached up and grabbed one of her breasts harshly with a calloused hand, snarling at her. “I can’t hear you.”

She raised her voice to a level that could likely be heard all the way to the tavern room, “PLEASE!”

As soon as she spoke, he grabbed her again and flipped her over, yanking her hips back so that she was bent over the bed, moving her tail out of the way, and slamming right back into her slick and matted quim. 

Her reaction was near instant and she came apart around him, sailing right over the edge, yet he kept going without pause, his fingers digging into her hips as he pounded her from behind. Though it was a bit too much, she stayed conscious--for the most part, but was quickly snapped back completely to reality as he brought his hand down and smacked her square on the ass, repeating the same with his other hand.

Yet again, having already been brought to the precipice and kept there, she came again, biting down on the bed sheets and leaving holes in them. Mercifully, he followed close behind, burying himself deep inside of her and unloading with a deep groan. For the next minute or so, they were both quiet as they caught their breath.

Teldryn was the first to move, pulling out with a slick  _ pop _ and slipping an arm under Svani’s stomach, picking her up gently and placing her back on the bed properly, with him following afterwards. Almost immediately, she curled up and laid her head on his chest, her ears perked high up and her tail draped over his leg. “And this one thought nothing could tire her out anymore.”

“Do I win something?”

Svani pulled her lips back in a grin. “She will give you your prize tomorrow morning.”

With a nod of understanding, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer, staring up at the ceiling until he fell fast asleep. 


End file.
